What Goes Around
by MiChElLe05
Summary: Just as the title says, what goes around, always seems to come back around. OC/Batista/Orton


_Okay. So this would be both my first oneshot and songfic. Hitting two birds with one stone. Why not? lol._

_Anywho, it was a challenge made by Vera Roberts and Queen of Kaos on their myspace page._

_I know in the summary it says OC, but it could be whoever the hell you want it to be. I didn't want or have a need to pick the girl lead for this one._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?_

He'd loved and cherished her. Believed that they'd be together until the end of time, but there she was. With a smile on her face as she embraced him with a kiss. A kiss that he'd shared with her countless times before.

_You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand  
So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong_

Dave's jaw tightened in anger as he watched the male's hands touch her. She was supposed to be his. His forever. Those were the vows he'd taken the day they'd gotten married four years ago. _For better and for worse. Until death do us part._ Did anybody ever actually take those words seriously these days?

Another failed marriage. Second one to be exact. Was it him? Should he just put a huge sign on his forehead that says '**don't marry me'**. A sigh escaped as he leaned against the wall. What hurt him the most, is that it was with one of his best friends. Not just an acquaintance or stranger. But his fucking best friend.

_Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find …_

He knew he should've known something like this would happen. That she was too good to be true. The beautiful and perfect smile. The endless figure that could just kill a man. The bright and tender look she'd give when you walked into the room. To him, she'd been perfect. And now? Not only was she a liar. But a stupid one at that.

Did she think that he'd never find out? That he'd be stupid enough not to notice what was taking place right under his nose? Even through the hurt and pain he felt, he could laugh at that. All the times he'd come back to the locker room and she'd be gone. 'I just had to use the ladies' room real quick.' She'd say every time he asked her whereabouts.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around …  
… Comes all the way back around_

Dave knew his best friend. He knew him all too well. It wasn't going to last. Randy Orton got bored easily. Very easily. She'd be pushed to the side in no time. Especially when he finds out that he knows about their little affair. Friends were more important to Randy than any pussy he got on the side. Would he even give a fuck how much he'd hurt his best friend? Dave snickered. Who gives a shit if he did or not? All he wanted right now was for both of them to pay for what they'd done to him. Pay for the huge and stinging pain in his heart he'd gotten in return.

_Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong_

Dave took a glance at the ring on his left hand. Pulling it off, he just quietly stared at it. The memories of their wedding day flooded back into his mind. She'd actually cried that day. Seeing her cry, had made him cry. "It meant shit." The words he spoke out loud as he let the ring fall to the ground. The words and tears had meant shit. It had never been real. That he knew now. Just a little too late, but he knew.

_Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find …_

The look on their faces actually had Dave smirking. He'd made himself known and all they could do now, was stand there in silence. She took a step forward, Dave took a step back. She tried to reach out to him, he made himself out of reach.

"David…" Was all that came out of her mouth as tears threatened.

Dave tilted his head and just stared. "I don't even have any words to say to you." He started. "All I know is that it's over between us."

She shook her head in a violent manner. "No David. Please no. It's not what you think. We can work this out. I promise." The words came out so fast, it had her taking a breath.

Dave took a glance at Randy, who just looked away. The male just shook his head as he looked at his wife. "It's over." He repeated himself.

She'd noticed his now vacant finger. The tears had fallen now, but it hadn't fazed him in the least. She'd reached out to touch him again and she succeeded this time. Their eyes found each other. "Don't do this." She said quietly.

Dave looked down at her touch. "Don't touch me. You have no right to anymore." His voice raised now as he pushed her hand away in a harsh manner. "Never again."

She just stared on in response to his actions. The anger was there now. It'd been hurt before, now it was just pure fire and anger in his eyes. It scared her as she watched a sick smile cross his expression. Randy saw it too and was now by her side.

A laugh escaped. "Don't worry darling. I'm not going to be the one that hurts you." Randy knew what'd he meant by the statement and it had his eyes retreating to stare down at the ground. She just stared on in oblivious state. "Just know that …"

_What goes around, goes around, goes around …  
… Comes all the way back around_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Let me paint this picture for you, baby _

You spend your nights alone  
And he never comes home  
And every time you call him  
All you gets a busy tone  
I heard you found out  
That he's doing to you  
What you did to me  
Ain't that the way it goes

Dave could almost find it somewhat humorous. It'd been a month since the inevitable break-up. The divorce was in the process and he couldn't have been more happy. Of course, he still had feelings for the woman. He probably always would, but they weren't for each other and he'd had to find that out the hard way. Now, as he sat talking with his co-workers, there she was all by her lonesome, crying out the tears he knew she would cry. Randy just shook his head as he walked away from her. Did he not say this was going to be the outcome?

"Dave." Her voice spoke quietly.

He excused himself from the current conversation. "Yes?" He questioned simply.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Can we talk?"

_When you cheated girl  
My heart bleeded girl  
So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt_  
_Just a classic case_  
_A scenario  
Tale as old as time  
Girl you got what you deserved_

Dave felt himself waver for a minute as she looked at him with such pain. He actually let himself reach out to touch her. She closed her eyes at the familiar and lost feeling. She gave a shadow of a smile as she opened her eyes again. "We can have it again." She said.

The male sighed as he let his hand fall back at his side. "No, we can't." She frowned at her hope of new promise being diminished. "All I can say is, that I told you so."

She looked down at the ground. "He was never you David. You have to believe that."

Dave shrugged. "But he was something to you." He cut her off as she opened her mouth. "I'm sorry. But you're not getting any pity from me. Not when you did the same thing to me."

With that said, he turned and left her standing there in silence.

_And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right _

But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
You'll see …

Dave felt himself tense up as she chased after him. The protests and professions screaming through the halls. Why was she making a fool of herself? "What the hell are you doing?"

"Please. I'll do anything. Anything just to have you back. Please take me back David. I'm begging you." The pleads were loud and probably heard by everyone in the building.

Dave pulled her off his arm. "Damn it. Would you stop it already." His voice was raised as he gave her the order. She was crying a river now. "Your tears aren't going to help. Your begging and screaming isn't going to help either." She fell to her knees in a dramatic sense as Dave let himself roll his eyes. "No. The answer is and will stay no. You did what you did. It's over."

"I can't live without you."

Dave just looked at her. "You seemed to be doing a fine job until Orton broke up with you. Am I right?" She shook her head and opened her mouth. "Get a grip. I don't want you anymore."

"David. Oh David." She cried out.

He looked around and saw the eyes of his co-workers staring his way. "The divorce papers are being sent. Make sure to sign on the dotted line."

_What goes around comes back around_

Dave just shook his head at the pity sight of her bawling on the ground. It almost made him feel sorry for her. But he'd let her go the moment he saw her with his best friend. There'd never be anything between them again. And that fact he was happy about.

_You should've listened to me, baby_

_Because_

_What goes around comes back around_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
